Entre los columpios del parque del pingüino
by Ilva Oeta
Summary: Porque él nunca imaginó que, aquella tarde en el parque de atracciones, terminaría cómo lo hizo. Porque le había costado toda una tarde decidir si merecía la pena ignorar eso de las punzadas y el calor hirviente en la cara por conseguirla. OneShot. SS.


**Disclamer: Nada es mío, sólo mis palabras.**

**OneShot basado en el Capítulo 66 del anime de CCS: 'La persona que más le importa a Sakura'.**

**De IC va la cosa.**

* * *

><p><strong>Entre los columpios del parque del pingüino.<strong>

Ilva Oeta

_No pudo responder en enseguida. Tal vez fue la súbita sacudida amorosa que sintió por él. ¿O había sido así siempre? Era probable. Privada del habla, deseó que la besara, que la agarrara de la mano y la atrajera hacia él. No importaba dónde. En la boca, en el cuello, en la mejilla. Tenía toda la piel para él, a la espera. **La ladrona de libros; Markus Zuzak.**_

* * *

><p>Todo comenzó con una maldita invitación.<p>

— ¡Te acompaño a casa!

Había sonado rudo. Lo supo al instante en el que salieron las palabras. Pero así era él, no lo podía evitar. Le pasaba siempre que se trataba de ella. Los labios se le apretaban, el ceño se le fruncía, y las palabras sonaban siempre con el mismo color. Color a rareza y a susurros de viejos cascarrabias.

Y ella había tenido la gracia para convencerle de que se sentaran un rato en el parque antes de llegar a su casa. Tenía la cara cortada y llena de manchas rojas. Típico de él cuando ella estaba cerca. Y el aceptar su capricho fue su perdición, porque no tenía ni idea de lo que vendría después. Supuso que era obvio en alguien tan inexperto en asuntos de amores.

La noche empezaba a caer, pero todavía no había tenido el valor de tocar el cielo. El día y la noche aún se debatían y combatían por establecerse uno de los dos en el cielo, haciendo que el cielo vomitara una capa dorada cubriéndolo todo. Árboles, automóviles, arbustos. E incluso el parque del pingüino, que solía ser de color azul, estaba de color naranja. Y ella también lo estaba. Estaba cubierta por una suave capa naranja. Y así estaba guapa. Sentada en el columpio, balanceándose suavemente. Y él de forma seca sentado a su lado. Sin balancearse, sin moverse. Con la mirada clavada en la nada, abstraída, tal y como ella hacía. No sabía para qué demonios le había traído allí. Pero allí estaba, a su lado. Sin moverse ni quejarse.

Habían pasado la tarde más rara del mundo. Sakura era siempre un enigma, aunque Syaoran empezaba a entender sus expresiones y gestos. A veces triste, a veces alegre. A lo largo de la tarde había entendido que aquellas sonrisas eran solo una máscara. Quizás, después de todo no fuesen tan distintos.

—Le he dicho a Yukito que me gustaba.

Una punzada le sobrevino de pronto. Ahora sabía por qué estaba allí.

Miró al frente y disimuló la enorme furia que le sobresaltó.

— ¿Ah, sí?—murmuró. La palabra inútil le apareció en la cabeza de manera punzante.

—Aunque no sé por qué me dijo que él no era la persona que más me importaba.

Syaoran sintió un nudo en la garganta.

Ella estaba enamorada de un tipo mayor que ella. El mejor amigo de su hermano. Un tipo con cara de búho, pelo grisáceo y áspero. Ella solía ignorar cada gesto que él le dedicaba con alguna indirecta, no sabía si por inocente o poco inteligente, o quizás por educación y vergüenza. Y no podía descargarse y plantarle cara. Odiarle, enfurecerse, o probablemente insultarle. Decirle que era un imbécil o un tremendo gilipoyas. Porque era lo más legal que había pisado la tierra. Porque era un buen chico, que no maltrataba ni a las malditas moscas. Porque era todo lo parecido al mejor amigo que anunciaban en las películas. Aquel inútil, con voz pastosa que alega siempre no haber hecho absolutamente nunca nada mal. Syaoran sólo podía consolarse golpeando las paredes de su habitación con sus puños. Sólo cuando estaba solo. Maldiciendo su estúpida timidez; lo basto y bruto que parecía a su lado, mientras él era todo dulzura y buen hacer.

Ella siguió hablando. Hablaba como si sus palabras no fueran especialmente a nadie. Y parecía no entender de por qué las cejas del chico que se sentaba a su lado estaban fruncidas.

—Me dijo que mirara dentro de mí. Que sólo estaba confundida. Y que si lo hacía me daría cuenta que estos sentimientos son iguales que los que siento por mi padre—Habló sin pensar, diciéndolo todo de un tirón. De alguna manera parecía tener un impulso de sacarlo a fuera. Todo. Algo ardiente y punzante que molestaba por haberlo tenido tanto tiempo dentro.

Le miró. Con esa cara dulce que tanto odiaba, con esa cara de ladrona que poco tenía de llevar pistolas y antifaces que le taparan sus enormes ojos verdes. Y una sonrisa salió de sus labios. Ella no era culpable, él lo sabía. Era demasiado despistada para darse cuenta del mundo. Para darse cuanta de que el mundo era grisáceo, y no blanco y lleno de colores brillantes como ella pensaba.

—Pero no es cierto. Nada es cierto de lo que dijo—Tomó impulso, y su pequeño cuerpo comenzó a balancearse al ritmo del columpio—. Él ya tiene alguien que le importa más, mucho más que yo. Y también le quiere a él. Y también la quiero yo. Y si él es feliz así, puedo serlo yo también.

Apretó los puños bajo la cadena metálica que ambos sostenían.

Aquella tarde la habían pasado en una especie de centro de atracciones. Era una especie de celebración por el éxito del cortometraje que habían realizado los alumnos del último curso del instituto. Habían andado toda la tarde, y casi le dolían los pies. Cuando las chicas quisieron entrar en la atracción llamada _El país de las estrellas, _Syaoran ya había decidido pedirle a Sakura que fuera su pareja. Por una vez se había decidido. Por una vez había pasado por alto en nudo que se hacía en su estómago. Pero Tomoyo se adelantó. Ella sí que sabía más de la cuenta. Debía ser bruja, porque sabía más de la cuenta de todo el mundo. Tenía el don de leer las mentes. Por mucho que dijera lo contrario.

Tomoyo decidió entrar con Syaoran y hacer que Sakura entrara con Yukito. Y ella aprovechó ese momento para abrirse al exterior y sacarle sus entrañas.

Se sentía un completo estúpido. Porque le había costado toda una tarde decidir si merecía la pena el ignorar eso de las punzadas y el calor hirviente en la cara, por estar unos segundos con ella; y mientras él se debatía en estos quehaceres, ellas tramaban algo totalmente contrario. Porque en un principio no había sido lo suficientemente lúcido. Pero ahora se daba cuenta de todo. Que esa chica le gustaba más que nada. Que ella estaba locamente enamorada del amigo de su hermano. Y que esa persona que estaba en medio, al que tanto querían ambos, era su hermano.

Él sólo era aquel amigo caduco. Aquel amigo al que solía contarle los secretos más íntimos. La mirada blanca, insípida, que sólo emitía a familiares e insectos. Aquel al que solía sonreír, abrazar e incluso besar. Pero nunca con intenciones disfrazadas. Sólo inocentemente. Sólo por amistad.

Aún así siguió allí. Clavado. Atento.

—Tengo que intentar ser feliz.

El columpio se paró. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Pero no puedo— Las lagrimas caen. Caen lento, más tarde rápido, chocando unas con otras en sus mejillas. —Me siento triste y tengo ganas de llorar. Pero a él le dolería verme así.

Y entonces fue cuando se quitó la máscara, y las lágrimas sueltas se convirtieron en marea. Una marea unida, compacta.

Y es absurdo que te quedes como él se quedó. Mirándola como cuando alguien juega con el jarrón que su madre le dijo tantas veces que no tocara. Lo tocas sin querer, más que nada por la tentación de la prohibición, y cuando lo tocas cae al suelo, cayéndose y rompiéndose en mil pedazos. Quedándote por unos minutos a ver los destrozos.

Syaoran se que quedó mirándola. Porque nunca lo admitió, aunque todos lo supieran, la timidez le pesaba, y le hacía rudo y áspero. Y pensó que si la tocaba el jarrón se rompería. Y él no quería que se rompiese.

Pero era su amigo, y para desgracia de él le gustaba más que nadie.

—Te entiendo.

La voz de Syaoran pareció crear eco. Y pudo adivinar un asombro en sus ojos. Se había levantado y había sacado un pañuelo verde de tela de su bolsillo. Quería secarle las lágrimas. Quería que la marea parase de una vez.

Ella le miró. Y él le sonrió. Esa sonrisa guardada sólo para unos pocos. Tan pocos que aún no nacían.

—Te entiendo—Aseguró—. Te entiendo muy bien.

Pasaron unos cuántos minutos cuando cogió el pañuelo y se levantó del columpio. Él permaneció a la espera, pensando en qué haría después, y si rechazaría el pañuelo. Se quedó varios segundos mirándolo con sus ojos verdes empapados. Dio un paso hacia Syaoran, y él casi creyó morir cuando sintió el roce y el aroma de su pelo en su piel. El aroma dulce y salado que siempre había adivinado de lejos. El aroma de puños clavados en paredes blancas, de enfados contenidos y de besos fatigados.

Sakura apoyó su cabeza en su hombro, y lloró como nunca lo había hecho. Pasaron horas, minutos tal vez. Pero sentía sus lágrimas caer cálidas mojar su camiseta, y no quería que se fuera de allí nunca más. Poco le importaba que sus lágrimas no fueran por él.

Porque era su amiga. Su mejor amiga.

Y la quería más que nada en este mundo.

* * *

><p><strong>Hace tanto tiempo que no piso este pequeño universo, que apenas recordaba que se sentía al subir un documento a la página. Ese pequeño hormigueo, esa pequeña inquietud…Toda una tontería realmente, pero que después de todos estos años sin aparecer y con unos años más a mis espaldas (Qué tristeza, xD), siguen estando intactas.<strong>

**Hacía mucho tiempo que tenía este fic escrito en las olvidadas carpetas de mi ordenador, y no sé por qué, el otro día lo encontré, lo leí, y aunque es muy distinto a mi forma actual de escribir, me dio la melancolía y decidí subirlo. Y, ¡Voilá! C'est la vie. **

**Si alguien se acuerda de mí (que no lo creo, jajajaja) os mando un abrazo enorrrme!, y a los que no, encantadísima de conoceros.**

**Centrándonos ahora en el oneshoot, deciros que es totalmente fiel al capítulo 66. Podéis ver si queréis el capítulo a la vez que leéis, y os aseguro que cada movimiento, cada frase, cada parpadeo que aparece en la imagen, aparecen aquí. Es totalmente fiel.**

**Espero que os vaya gustado. **

**Un abrazo y para cualquier cosa, crítica, tomatazo, tallarines con tomate, entre otros alimentos, ahí tenéis el botón 'Go' a vuestra disposición.**

**Cómo echaba mucho de menos este universo! :)**

**Ilva.**


End file.
